


Unravel Me

by HolyTrinityGenie (Bokurootrash)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, F/M, Grinding, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Secret Relationship, Smut, all hail jooheons thighs and jh stans kink for them, hitting you again with self indulgent stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokurootrash/pseuds/HolyTrinityGenie
Summary: You get wine drunk, get super horny, and visit unannounced in the middle of the night. It has a wet ending. Wet as in crying or as in....? I guess you'll see.-Self indulgent / request! 2nd person POV. Title from the song Unravel Me by Sabrina Claudio.





	Unravel Me

Drinking always makes you miss him more. Maybe because drinking always makes you a little horny, maybe it’s because flirting with him when your brain is blurry is fun, or because waking up to him the next day makes you feel safe, but drinking always makes you miss him to the brink of desperation. After one and a half bottle of red wine later at a friend’s house, you’re a little tipsy walking down the streets of Seoul, nose in your phone and headphones playing About Time by Sabrina Claudio. Your flicking through pictures in the very secret folder of him and you, which of course makes you feel very love-sick. Mostly horny. Very horny. You’ve swiped right past the cute mirror selfies, the kissing pictures and the date videos, straight to the sex pictures and thirst videos.

You reach your bus stop and sit down, your breath is labored and it’s not from the powerwalk. You look around to make sure no one is behind you or coming, and after checking the coast is clear you press the play button. About Time is replaced by the scruffy sound of duvet covers moving. The video is warm due to the table lamp on one of the nightstands. Jooheon comes in to frame, only wearing a duvet over his lap, his strong features lit by his phone screen as he scrolls casually. Your insides do a little flip as you see different marks across his chest, his hair beautifully sex-pulled, puffy lips from hours of kissing, and knowing it was all your doing makes you deeply inhale the cold night air.

“You look sexy right now.” You hear your own voice say from behind the camera. Jooheon only lifts his eyes briefly from the phone to look at you. He takes a second to smirk and then puts his phone on the night stand, beckoning you forward with a finger. You squirm on the bus stop seat and look up again to check the perimeter. Video-you moves into his lap, straddling him over the blanket. The camera moves to profile and you see yourself and him kissing slowly, wet and sensual. You take a sharp breath and shake at the remembrance. “I could eat you alive.” Jooheon mumbles into your cheek when he pulls out of the kiss, barely loud enough for the camera to pick up. His hand cups your chin and pulls just enough for your mouth to hang open. He stares at your lips, his thumb slowly dragging along your bottom lip.

“I’m all yours. All yours.” You say, a little strained through his grip on your chin. The camera is starting to shake because your arm is tired from holding it. Jooheon notices and takes it from you. He lets go of your chin and bends back to put the phone on the nightstand, using the table lamp to hold the camera up right. It’s not a perfect position, a little high, but you still can see most of the bed and the two of you. Jooheon grabs you and flip you around. Your free breast shake on your chest as you hit the bed, your face and body cut in half horizontally by the height of the lens. Jooheon shrugs off the duvet cover and you can see the body you love so much, the one you miss constantly. And the jewels too of course, but only for a moment as he places himself between your legs, and starts a decent of kisses down your body. Your chest he openly kisses, he giving your nipples a quick suck each, soft kisses down your stomach, and his tongue even probes into your bellybutton and you giggle, squirming under his lips. Jooheon smiles briefly and keeps moving until the only visible part of him is his hair and the top of his ears and forehead. You can hear yourself moan, and your body curves up into frame with Jooheon’s head moving between your legs and his fingers dug into your hips. Real time you almost has a heart attack when the headlights from the bus arrives in front of you. The bus driver stops and opens the door, waiting for you to go in. In that second, led by wine and your libido, you tell the bus driver you’re not coming. His face doesn’t change at all and he closes the door and drives away.

 

* * *

 

 

You’ve done this walk many times. 2 back streets, up one hill to go down on the next block over. Your clouded mind is holding tight on a set of keys on a bumblebee keychain. When you see the building complex and the lack of light you start thinking if you’ve made a mistake, if you should just go home.

_“_ _I could eat you alive.”_

The sentence rings in your head and you swallow any doubt, sneaking up to the door entrance, making sure that not a single soul is around. You slip in the main door, slowly closing it behind you and you take the elevator to the fourth floor. When you exit, you see a door on the left. There is nothing special about it, except what’s inside. You get out your phone instead of the next key and find his number. You send him a series of emojis that mean _I’m Here_. Mouthless emoji – Paws – Cherries. Makes no sense to anyone but the two of you. He is of course sleeping so you call him on and off a few times, just briefly. You know he sleeps with his phone under the pillow, so he would feel the vibrations. After a few minutes outside the door, you get a text back with a Shrimp and a Bee, followed by a regular question mark: _No_ , but also, _Here?_. You heart sinks, but you open the door to the apartment anyway. Before turning the lock, you take off your shoes, and slip inside without a sound. On your toes, you start to navigate to his room out of habit, but before you turn around the corner, Jooheon comes out with only his boxers, his face is puffy but he is still so hot you can feel your core clench just at the sight. Jooheon takes your arm and drags you to the hall again.

“What the hell are you doing?” He hisses quietly, letting go of your arm and running his fingers through his hair. You don’t even answer, you just close the distance between you and grab his face to kiss him. He is surprised, so he doesn’t respond, but after a second he returns it, moving only slightly against yours before pulling away, this time his eyebrows are furrowed.

“I know you don’t have lipstick that tastes like wine, so babe are you drunk?”

“Nooooo. I only had one bottle of wine, I’m tipsy.”

“Wow, one bottle, good job. I love you but you know you can’t be here, if anyone followed you here or saw you come in, we’re both fucked.

“I know, I took precautions, I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t important.”

“Did something happen, are you okey”? You snake your palms up his chest and push your body closer to him and lean up towards his ear.

“I’ve been thinking about having you inside me all day and I’m about to go insane, so I guess I’m not okey. I’m stupid horny.” Jooheon makes a sound that sounds like a half laugh and relief.

“You scared me for a second. But…” He pushes you away slightly so he can look at you. “…No matter how crazy sexy it is hearing you say that and also that you came here just to seduce me, we can’t. All the members are home and asleep, its 3AM, and sorry babe but even if you say you can be quiet, I don’t trust you enough to be quiet enough to not wake Kihyun, that guy will wake if a fly comes through the window”. You pout disappointed for a second before dragging your hands down his chest, sneaking around to his back till your fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers. In the same movement you press him into the nearest wall.

“Fine, but you’re good at being quiet right? I know you are, years of practice.” You purr into his neck, kissing it with little licks and deep breaths. You can feel Jooheon’s pulse quicken against your nose, and also his dick growing against your stomach.

“Shit, babe please don’t do this.” His hands make a feeble attempt at pushing you off, but you dig your nails into his ass and roll your hips into his groin as you suck briefly on his neck, being careful not to leave any marks.

“Let me suck you off and I’ll leave I promise.” Jooheon swallows hard and you feel the movement on your lips as you keep kissing all the skin you can see. His hands on your shoulders squeeze you like he’s contemplating pushing you off for real. “It’s the least you can give me, please Honey. Let me relieve some of your stress. I’ll be quiet.” Jooheon starts breathing a little harder and you can feel him rise against you so you take one of your hands from his ass around to the front and palm him. He’s soft and warm and twitches when he feels your hand, growing by the second. Jooheon’s eyes finally meet yours properly and his pupils are dilated in that way you know means you’ve won. You smile at him and bite your lip, trying to look as seductive as possible.

“Fine.” He breathes. “Kitchen, it’s the furthest away from the rooms”. He drags you from the hall and you are thankful that the first thing you did was take of your high heels, that sound would definitively have woken someone. As you enter the kitchen you go around the island and push Jooheon into the counter, grabbing his face between your hands and kiss him. The taste of his mouth and lips makes you even more hot, you push your tongue against his while grinding your hips together so he moans softly in the back of his throat.

“Shh.” You tease and he smiles gently.

“I have to get up in 4 hours.” You cup his chin in one of your hands as the other travels down his stomach.

“Don’t worry honey, when I’m done with you you’ll sleep like the dead.” Jooheon chuckles before biting his lip.

“Go on then, kill me.” He whispers, his hands grabbing the counter behind him, a move so nonchalant it drives you crazy. Your hand still holding his chin drags him towards you and you take his bottom lip on your mouth and suck it harsh. Jooheon hisses but doesn’t do anything. You catch his eyes in yours as you slip down his body, dragging his boxers with you, watching him spring free against his stomach. Maintaining eye-contact you take him in your hand and give him a strong squeeze as your tongue drags up to the head. Jooheon shivers and when you see a drop of pre-cum leak out you suck it up slowly and Jooheon breaths harshly.

“Come on babe.” He whispers and breaks eye contact, a red blush creeping up his neck. You don’t reply just take him in as far as is comfortable and suck hard. Jooheon lets out a controlled breath and you can see his jaw is clenched. You press your tongue hard into his length as you back up and down again multiple times and Jooheon’s knuckles are white clutching the counter. You take his base again and twist it with medium pressure as you hollow your mouth around only his head, your tongue running through the slit rapidly. Gasps and a very skillful moan comes out with a breath. Him concentrating so hard to be quiet is beyond sexy and makes you want to make him curse so loud it wakes everyone, no matter what the consequence. You run your hands up his thighs and your nails drag his skin as you move closer and take him in as far as you can and swallow. Jooheon’s mouth is hanging open breathing in harsh intakes and one of his hands comes down to grab the back of your head, but not pushing, just pulling your hair and scratching your scalp. You do this deep a few times till you feel comfortable enough to push a little further and you hum as his head hits your throat. Jooheon can’t help the reflex that takes his body and he pushes his hips into you slightly causing your eyes to slightly water, containing the need to cough.

“Fuck.” He breathes out. “I’m…” He starts but can’t get further as you slip him out and suck his head only, sticking your nails into his ass. Jooheon is whimpering lowly and his hooded eyes look down at you. He looks so good your mouth waters so you nod slightly as you remove one of your hands from his ass to his shaft, pumping him hard with both hand and mouth. Jooheon’s hand in your hair pulls almost painfully and he lets out a moan that is so strained to be quiet it sounds agonizing as he comes, hard. You swallow as quick as you can but some still leaks out your mouth because of your drunk coordination. Jooheon’s hips limp into the counter and the hand in your hair lets go of its death grip. You get off your knees, putting him back in his boxers, and grabbing some kitchen towel for your mouth. Jooheon’s chest is moving heavily in the low light from the living room window, so after throwing the paper you come up to him, straddling his thigh to kiss him. Jooheon is still breathing labored so his kiss is wet but genuine and sensual. You can feel how your wetness has gone through your panties and is staining his thigh under your skirt.

“My kitchen is a murder scene.” He mumbles into your mouth as his hands find your hips. You hum in agreement into his mouth, your fingers in his hair, and you can’t help the little grind you do against his thigh.

“Shit babe your wet.” Jooheon lazily smiles into your kiss, and the worst thing is you feel him tighten the muscle in his thigh, the movement slightly rubbing your clit. You hitch a breath and his lazy smile morphs into a lip bite.

“Get yours my love.” He teases, flexing his muscle for real. You make eye contact with him and grind yourself down on it, moving till you find a comfortable position. Jooheon takes one of your hands in his and kisses it. Your eyes drift closed as you keep grinding your hips into his thigh, focusing on hitting the clit just right. A testament to your ignited libido is that it doesn’t take long before you start just rutting yourself into his thigh, chasing the orgasm. Jooheon takes your face in his hand and kisses you hard and you moan into his mouth when you come.

“That’s probably the quickest I’ve ever made you come without doing anything.” He whispers with a grin on his face.

“Shut up.” You breath as post-orgasmic, tipsy bliss fills your body. He hugs you tight into him for a moment before you feel his tiredness. “I’m gonna head, its late.” You mumble untangling yourself from him and unashamed wipe yourself quickly and discard this paper as well.

“Wow you really just came for my body and now you’re leaving.” He murmurs lightheartedly.

“Well… Yeah. Also I have to leave the crime scene.” You whisper with a smile on your face and head for the hallway. Jooheon hums with a similar smile and follows you.

“Get home safe, I’ll try to see you as soon as I can.” He kisses your forehead and takes your hand and kisses it too.

“I know.”

“This victim needs a shower.” He mutters, looking down his own body. “Worth it though.”

“Even when I risked both our reputations just to come here and dry hump you?” You grin as you strap into your high heels.

“This was far from a dry hump.” As you resurface from your shoes you hit him in the stomach playfully. He just grins and leans into you, now that you don’t have to tiptoe to kiss him, you do so sleepily.

“Bye. I love you.”

“I love you.” He replies as he shuts the door behind you.

 

* * *

 

You wake up the next morning in your own bed with a wine headache but a delightful feeling otherwise. You think about how reckless what you did was and develop sudden and violent angst about having been spotted so you grab your phone in a hurry to see if anything has happened. Of course nothing has, you’re both in the clear. As you’re about to put your phone away, you get a message from Jooheon.

“This morning before we left for our schedule, Kihyun said he is gonna clean today. Shownu asked why because we did it the other day, and he just replied that he feels like he has too. No one said anything else about it but I felt him stare at me from behind. I feel bad.”

You laugh wholeheartedly. You don’t feel bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> To my home girl who requested this, I love you. To my fellow Jooheon stans, I love you too.  
> I promise that I'll write some fluff soon, not just smut. But I love writing smut because writing Fluff or Soft gives me Heart Ache because I am genuinly in love with this idiot so IDK what y'all want.  
> ANYWAY WHATEVER I hope you enjoyed this, give a kudos or a like if you enjoyed it. Check out my other smut fic Midnight Rendezvous if you can't get enough sexy Jooheon times.


End file.
